Evanescence::Renaissance
by Eva Grey
Summary: After the Baten with Malpercio, the group is left to face a new set of challenges. Set from Lyude's point of view we follow them as one story ends, and another one begins.
1. Prelude

Her breath was warm against his neck. Tiny puffs of moist air blew against his skin, sending chills up and down his spine. He was almost afraid to turn his head to look at her face, to peer into her eyes. What if as soon as he turned to look, she disappeared? He knew it was silly to think such a thing, but he couldn't help himself. He licked his lips, his heart thudding loudly inside his chest. He slowly turned his head, his neck beginning to ache, almost daring him to take a look.

"What are you doing?" Her voice was soft, and slightly husky. He smiled when he heard her speak. He looked at her perfectly oval face, his eyes drinking up each and every detail. Her eyelids were closed, and held that slight blue hue that she applied each and every day. He wasn't sure why she did that – she was a goddess among mortal without adding anything to her skin. Her nose was small, petite, and elegantly arched. It was hard to tell that at one point in time it had been broken. His eyes moved down to her lips. Her beautiful, imperfect lips. The top lip was smaller than the lower, fuller lip, which was slightly chewed on. He chuckled inside his head at that silly nervous habit of hers. His eyes drifted back to her cheeks, which had small, tiny little dots strewn across them. Oh, how she hated her freckles. His eyes moved up even further, to her brow, and her smooth forehead. He frowned at the pinkish scar that came out from her hairline. It angered him that someone would dare to hurt his beautiful angel.

"Lyude, really now. What in heaven's name are you doing, staring at me like you've never seen my face before?" This last comment of hers made him smile even more broadly, and he chuckled.

"I'm sorry, Lyra. I didn't mean to disturb you."

Lyra laughed, her head tilting back, her hair spreading out in the grass, creating a color contrast between the dark green and the swirls of her chocolate brown hair. "You make me laugh, Lyude. You really do."

Lyude wasn't sure if this should trouble him, or if he should be pleased. A puzzled look came to his face, his brow furrowing.

"Don't think too hard," Lyra teased, lifting her head to bring her face close to his. "Thinking too much is a bad thing." She smirked a little, then closed her eyes and drew her face nearer to his, her soft, imperfect lips embracing his.


	2. Rendezvous

_Six people on a mission, a journey. Six lost souls, all searching for something that they cannot seem to find. Six friends, who will come across more than they bargained for. All have something to hide, and all have something that they will find. _

_A journey begins, as another one ends. _

Lyude ran a gloved hand through his fiery red hair. Out in the Nihal Desert, only a fool would wear as heavy clothes as he did, and it didn't help that his hair was chin length either. His clothing had suited him fine in Wazn, but there was no reason to stay there. He still found it shocking that Xhela was the queen of such a dreary place.

"Once we get back to Mintaka, we can stop by my place. There should still be some provisions there, and we can rest for the night." Kalas nodded in acknowledgement of Lyude's statement, though he did not look away from where his gaze had settled. Lyude wasn't surprised that Kalas was once again gazing almost wistfully at Xhela. Everyone knew what unspoken feelings were shared between the two, but no one dared to say anything. Kalas was too prideful to admit anything anyway.

Lyude couldn't help but to feel slightly jealous. He only wished he someone to share that kind of a special bond with.

__

It was almost nightfall by the time the group finally reached Mintaka, the Imperial Capital. Lyude glanced at Savyna for a moment before continuing to look ahead of him. After turning a few corners, they reached Lyude's home. Lyude winced at the memory of what had happened the last time he was home. _Almarde… _His thoughts drifted to the woman, and his brother's words. He shook his head, clearing it of all thoughts. He opened the front door, and stepped inside. The others followed suit.

Lyude sat himself in one of the chairs around the only table. He watched as each member of the party stepped inside. Kalas, the headstrong boy in the group, who had once turned traitor in search for power to avenge his brother and grandfather, was first. Following after him was Xhela, Queen of Wazn, and unofficial leader of the group. She sighed, before taking a seat on one of the beds closest to the door. After her was the 'Great Mizuti', bobbing up and down in the air as she hummed a tune to herself. Quite possibly the oddest member of the group, she seemed to have an ego almost as large as Kalas'. After her came Gibari, who let out a loud yawn before tumbling into a chair next to Lyude. The oldest, but possibly the strongest member of the group, Gibari was always keeping Kalas in line, and constantly arguing with Savyna (and hardly ever winning). And last but not least was the ever silent Savyna, killer extraordinaire. She moved silently to stand by the fire, her arms crossed over her chest.

An unnerving silent settled over the group.

Lyude stood, and with a small nod headed outside of the house. It was almost too much to bear, being in that place again. He put his hands to his head, and leaned against the outer walls of the place that he once called home. He straightened his posture.

"Hey! You! Lady!" He heard shouting, from down the road. Moving towards the sound, he saw the shadows of two figures.

"I'm just passing through." It was a woman's voice. It was slightly husky, like she spent a lot of time in an area where there was smoke, or like she had been shouting or using her voice a lot.

"Heh. Think that matters to me? Just come a bit closer sweetie...." Lyude was close enough to see what was unfolding. The woman had a thin frame, and her hair cascaded all the way down to the small of her back in soft, brown curls. Her posture suggested that she was holding a shall around herself. She was backing up slowly, an Imperial soldier closing in on her, a menacing grin on his face. Lyude quickened his pace. Knowing what he did of some Imperial soldiers, he could see where this was heading.

"Don't call me sweetie. I'm anything but sweet." Her words had a threatening edge, and her tone was crisp, but the soldier either failed to pick this up or he just didn't care anymore. He lunged at her, hoping to overpower the much smaller being.

"Stop!" Lyude shouted, quickening his pace to a run. He pulled out his weapon, preparing to fight the soldier, if he had to. At the same moment, the woman threw her arms out, shedding the white shall she had been wearing. One hand was holding a long dagger, and looping it in an arch around her wrist with one quick movement, she readied her weapon.

The soldier raised his gun, preparing to shoot. Luckily, Lyude was faster than he, and pulling the trigger twice, Lyude shot the soldier's hand, causing the man to cry out, before stumbling backwards. Once the soldier regained his balance, he fled from the scene, one hand grasping the other to lessen the blood loss.

Panting heavily, Lyude slowed when he came up to the woman. "Are you alright, did he harm you in any-"

"I could have handled things myself," The woman replied, in a manner not unlike Savyna's. She bent down gracefully, picking up her discarded shawl. It was hard to make out her features, because of the darkness that had fallen around them. Lyude couldn't figure out why, but he was curious to find out more about this girl.

"My apologies," Lyude said, giving one of his graceful and charming bows to the lady, before adding, "is there any way I can make my blunder up to you?" Lyude looked up at her, unaware of how obvious his flirting was. A quirked smile came to her face, before she replied.

"Yes, actually. You see, I need somewhere to spend the night."

__

Seeing her for the first time in proper lighting, Lyude was stunned by the woman's features. Her frame was slender, and she was rather thin. Her skin was pale, and freckles dotted her cheeks. It was odd, seeing someone in Mintaka who didn't have a head of red hair.

The woman sat in a chair, one leg crossed over the other in a very unladylike manner. She wore flat soled black boots that reached her knees, very short black shorts, a black corset, a white sash, and black and white ribbons cris-crossing her arms. She kept glancing at the door, as if she wished to leave.

After a quick explanation to the others, they had all agreed to let her stay. No one had dared to ask her for a name yet. After a few more minutes of silence, someone finally spoke.

"You're Fadroh's younger sister, are you not?" It was Savyna who spoke, and it shocked everyone into looking at her intently.

"Was, is the proper tense, I believe. I mean, seeing as how you all offed him not too long ago." The woman smirked, though her face gave no hint of grief. It was interesting, to hear her speak the blunt truth and to not see her even flinch. "And you're Savyna. Or should I dare to call you the 'Lady Death?'" It was not mockery that speckled the woman's voice, but it was not fear that tainted it either.

Savyna smirked, but did not reply. Lyude thought that perhaps it was better that way. Looking back to the woman, Lyude was stunned to notice that she was staring intensely at him. He opened his mouth to speak, but she spoke even quicker.

"I'm surprised that you don't remember me, Lyude, though I suppose you would have been around my sister more than me."

Lyude's mouth formed an "o" of surprise as he finally remembered her. "Ah, now I remember. You're right; Vela and I spent much more time together than I got to spend with you."

"Yes. Vela was the same age as you, and so when our parents would get together for.. social gatherings, I was usually left out of the fun and games." Lyra said.

"How is Vela?" Lyude asked a bit too quickly; he bit his tongue when he saw Lyra flinch a tiny bit.

"She found out about Fadroh and Melodia's plans, and Fadroh had her killed. She was loyal to the Empire, to the very end." There was almost a twinge of irony in Lyra's statement, though Lyude couldn't figure out why.

"And what about you Lyra? Did you have any idea….."

"Yes, of course I did. Vela was never good at keeping secrets. But I was studying at the School of Magic at the time, and she told me on a visit. She also tried to convince me to come home, and join the army." Lyra smirked. "I turned her down."

"You don't look pure-bred," Savyna commented. "Would they have even taken you?"

"Because of my late father's status they would have," Lyra explained, "but for that reason only. And you're right. I'm not pure-bred." Lyra chewed on her lower lip for a moment, and then added, "But that's a tale for another time. I believe I've worn my welcome." She uncrossed her legs and stood in one fluid movement, then smoothed the wrinkles in her shirt.

At the same time, there was a loud crash from outside, and people shouting. "No, they've entered the city! Everyone, get inside!" Someone bellowed, followed by screams and shouts from other people.

"Monsters," Lyra growled, grimacing. "Well, I see my work is never done.." She swiftly headed for the door, but was cut off by Kalas.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a second. We can't just let a little girl like you go out there-"

"Move!" Lyra commanded, pushing Kalas out of the way before throwing the door open.

Lyude couldn't help but to grin. He had a feeling he was going to like this girl.


End file.
